


Le côté sombre

by malurette



Series: L'armée c't' une grande famille [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Dark, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Mad Science, Why Did I Write This?, here's a bunch of sick bastards, unsympathetic characters
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles, mini-fics, courts one-shot sur des personnages moins reluisants de l'armée d'Amestris. Victimes des circonstances ou véritables pourritures...<br/>1ère vignette : Tim Marcoh, Culpabilité. 2ème : Hakuro et cette petite rebelle de Lior à briser... 3ème : Basque Grand, Destructeur. 4ème : Bradley x Douglas, le Généralissime et sa secrétaire particulière. 5 et 6èmes : Archer, Immobilisation. 7ème : Henry Douglas, Les ordres sont les ordres. 8ème : Jolio Comanche, Un drame déplorable. 9ème : Bard avant qu'il rejoigne la Brigade Bleue. 10ème : L'Homme à la Dent d'Or. 11ème : les chimères de Kimblee ; Avancer ou s'arrêter ? 12ème : Le Programme d'Alchimie d'État recrute ! 13 et 14ème : Shô Tucker et ses recherches.<br/>15ème : Une nouvelle discipline scientifique ?<br/>16ème : Alchimistes d'État, Toujours plus.<br/>17ème : Tucker, Jouer au plus fin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hakuro et Rose, impérieuses envies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Famille à composer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413253) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [En lettres de sang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392051) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Don't Ask Don't Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/686551) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Le Grand Chef](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621138) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand l'illustre Général Hakuro se mêle d'interroger personnellement une civile... une rebelle. Ça ne compte pas comme un crime ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Impérieuses envies  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** Général Hakuro, ses soldats, et Rose  
>  **Genre :** horrible  
>  **Gradation :** PG–15 / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** 1#34, « la vie impérieuse » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Continuité :** 1ère série, techniquement épisode 14  
>  **Avertissement :** vous _savez_ ce qui arrive à Rose dans le 1er anime ? ben d’après moi ça sera encore pire parce que ça sera selon le point de vue de l’autre parti, ici.  
>  ~~...c’est mauvais signe, vous croyez, que ma propre fic me donne la nausée ?~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600

Cette foutue mission s’éternisait, sous ce foutu soleil de plomb de l’Est qui échauffe les corps et cuit les cerveaux. Le sang coulait à n’en plus finir et sans grand résultat. À croire que les différents clans de ces connards se protégeaient entre eux, histoire que leur petite guerre civile reste entre leurs propres mains. Qu’ils s’entretuent tranquillement, sans militaires pour leur tenir le fusil.

La dernière planque débusquée ? un trou à rats rempli de mioches. L’âge des siens, à peu près. Mais la comparaison s’arrêtait là : _ses_ enfants à lui étaient mignons, propres et bien tenus, pas comme ces petits pouilleux.  
Et l’espèce de petite effrontée qui se mêlait de leur résister ? sûr, elle ne ressemblait pas à sa femme. Sa femme était calme, docile, obéissante, avait été aussi jolie dans son temps et à présent prenait de l’âge et du poids.

Et cette gamine osait leur tenir tête. Il y avait longtemps qu’on ne lui avait plus résisté ainsi. Et ça le mettait en rogne. Les gifles ne suffisaient pas ? très bien, il pourrait menacer de frapper ses mioches, à la place. Ça, ça marchait à tous les coups.

Mais voilà que cette greluche s’emportait ; « nous avons nos propres jambes », disait-elle ?  
Oh oui, devait-il reconnaître, de bien jolies jambes, effectivement, sous la robe blanche, malgré la poussière qui lui collait à la peau. De très jolies jambes de très jolie jeune fille.  
Cette foutue mission s’éternisait…

Il la renversa d’une nouvelle gifle et arracha sa petite robe, dévoilant ses fameuses gambettes jusqu’aux cuisses, ignorant ses cris outragés.  
« Débarrassez-moi de ces rats, » ordonna-t-il, parlant des enfants.  
Quand il s’attaqua à son corsage, elle osa le frapper. Aussitôt, le canon d’un fusil vint effleurer sa tempe. Elle se figea.

« Une dernière fois, fillette, où se cachent tes amis rebelles ?  
\- Je. N’en. Sais. Rien.  
\- À ta guise. »  
Un soldat tint complaisamment les poignets de la donzelle pendant que le général lui rafraîchissait les idées à sa façon.

Cette foutue mission durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Lâcher un peu de pression s’imposait. Tous, ils en avaient bien besoin. Un corps, consentant ou non, n’importe lequel, mais tant mieux si la demoiselle pouvait être à leur goût. Ce dont il avait besoin, ils l’avaient sous la main, plus un prétexte pour se servir. Que demander de plus ?

Quand il la lâcha, ses jolies jambes auraient eu bien du mal à la porter. _Continuer à avancer ? Autant que tu veux, fillette, autant que tu veux. Alors, qu’attends-tu donc pour te relever ?_  
Les cuisses maculées de sang, les genoux griffés, la chair tendre des mollets encore plus couverte de cette saleté de poussière de l’Est qu’au moment de leur rencontre un peu plus tôt…  
Ses hommes ne s’arrêtèrent pas à de tels détails. Ses jambes, tous s’en foutaient éperdument, ce qui les intéressaient était juste un peu plus haut.

Elle cria, pleura, mais refusa catégoriquement de lâcher la moindre information.  
Quand chacun eut pris son tour, elle était bien incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.  
Il dut alors admettre que peut-être, effectivement, elle ne savait pas. He bien tant pis. Ils n’avaient qu’à la laisser là et personne ne saurait jamais.

Il était temps de regagner leur quartier général ; l’exercice les avait quelque peu fatigués, leur avait ouvert l’appétit, et puis, il attendait une lettre de sa femme, qui devrait arriver bientôt, si les communications n’étaient pas coupées. Il donna le signal du départ.


	2. Marcoh, Lumière accusatrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans ses rêves, il n'a jamais quitté le laboratoire et sa prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Cette lumière qui accuse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Tim Marcoh  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** 1#15, "baignant dans la lumière artificielle" pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 225

C’était un endroit horrible, horrible. En fait de laboratoire, ça ressemblait presque plus à la prison voisine. Couloirs sombres, murs froids. Pièces aveugles. Les fenêtres n’étaient que des leurres, savamment conçus par l’architecte, elles donnaient sur des salles minuscules et vides ; les véritables laboratoires étaient isolés au cœur du bâtiment.  
Pour les atteindre, il devait franchir un dédale de couloirs glauques. Il détestait l’éclairage électrique trouble ; la lueur malsaine qui baignait cet endroit lui donnait l’impression qu’il y régnait une humidité insupportable.  
Plus encore, la salle principale, la chambre d’expérimentation, l’inquiétait chaque jour un peu plus.  
L’endroit où venaient disparaître régulièrement des dizaines de condamnés dans un grand flash lumineux et une gerbe de ce liquide rougeâtre, visqueux, tellement semblable à du sang, lui donnait la nausée. La lumière rouge venue de nulle part qui filtrait de la cuve le poursuivait jusque dans ses cauchemars.

Régulièrement, le Dr Mauro se réveillait en nage, ayant une fois de plus rêvé de l’époque où Marcoh, sous les ordres de Basque Grand, aidé de ces étranges personnes en noir, tentait de créer la Pierre Philosophale.  
Les rayons de soleil traversant sa fenêtre – sans rideaux, pour savourer une idée de liberté - la lumière des jours nouveaux, l’aidaient à peine à se convaincre que tout cela était révolu désormais.


	3. Grand, au-dessus du tonnerre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La force et le pouvoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au-dessus du tonnerre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnage :** Basque Grand  
>  **Genre :** haineux  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** 1#36, « au dessus du tonnerre » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Continuité :** guerre d’Ishval selon le 1er anime ; différent du manga et… absent du 2ème anime ~~ç’a vraiment été de la merde en regard des personnages secondaires, cette réadaptation, quand j’y repense !~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 130

Les Alchimistes d’État possèdent la puissance des éléments, la puissance de la création, la puissance de la destruction. Ils feront trembler le monde sur ses bases, ce soir cette ville sera rendue au désert dont elle est sortie. Dans un grondement d’apocalypse, les Ishvaliens verront la fin de leur monde.

Lui qui sera à la tête de ces dieux vivants, lui qui sera un véritable dieu anéantisseur, faisant jaillir toute la puissance de destruction imaginable de sa propre chair, le verront-il comme Ishvala-même descendu sur terre pour tout rendre au chaos originel ?

Bientôt, ce coin de terre, ils le changeront en enfer. Ils survivront seuls au milieu du fracas dernier, et à lui reviendra toute la gloire de ce grand chambardement.  
Dès demain, il refera ce monde à son image.


	4. Bradley x Douglas - Moments perdus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Du rôle pré-imposé d'une secrétaire particulière..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À quoi le Généralissime et sa secrétaire occupent leurs moments perdus  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Juliet Douglas\King Bradley  
>  **Genre :** apathique  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** 1#o3, « quatre anneaux de lumière au plafond » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Avertissement :** relations sexuelles pas exactement consensuelles.  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** 1ère série ; épisodes 40 et 45  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 260

Le bureau du Généralissime est immense, immense… mais si grand qu’il soit, il n’y a nulle part où se réfugier si Pride décide de s’arroger le droit de se comporter de manière indécente. Sloth se fait liquide, lui échappe, lui file entre les doigts. Mais elle calcule mal son élan et la masse d’eau rebondit sur le plafond, éclaboussant le lustre avant de retomber. Ce qui ne démonte pas son poursuivant pour autant :

« Allons, ma chère. Après tout, vous êtes ma secrétaire.  
\- Et c’est une raison suffisante ? » demande-t-elle d’un ton légèrement, très légèrement surpris, derrière la vague colère qu’elle peut ressentir. En voilà une idée !

Et pour lui, dirait-on, c’est une justification des plus valables.  
« Bien sûr.  
\- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes un homme marié ?  
\- Dois-je vous rappeler qu’un homme dans ma position se doit d’avoir une maîtresse ? » rétorque-t-il de son ton badin habituel.

La Paresse incarnée, Sloth ne résiste jamais à grand’ chose, et après tout, Paresse mène parfois à Ennui. Elle n’a que ça à faire : elle cède. Elle ne gagne rien à tenter de se dérober, il sera moins fatigant d’obtempérer ; au moins ça sera vite fini.

Le bureau du Généralissime est immense, ses canapés aussi. Elle s’y abandonne et se laisse faire sans prendre la moindre initiative, contemplant au plafond sans s’y attacher quatre anneaux de lumière projetés par celles qui restent des ampoules du lustre qu’elle n’a pas grillées en essayant de se défiler, un peu plus tôt.


	5. Archer - Le chapelet qu'il peut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour passer le temps et essayer de ne pas perdre (encore plus) la raison pendant son immobilisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Égrener le chapelet qu’on peut  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnage :** Frank Archer  
>  **Genre :** horrible  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Et je fais quoi moi pendant ce temps, j’enfile des perles ? » d’après Little Bakemono  
> pour la case n°10 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait Archer (été ’10 ; 2ème)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : 1ère série, post épisode 42  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 160

Immobilisé, mutilé, la moitié du corps arraché, et pire que ça : sa mission lamentablement échouée. Des pertes d’effectif monstrueuses, ses plus belles armes anéanties, et une fois de plus c’est Mustang qui récoltera la gloire à sa place alors que sur lui tombera un blâme.  
Et que coincé sur ce lit d’hôpital en soins intensifs, bourrés de drogues les plus diverses jusqu’à la gueule pour l’aider à tenir le coup, il ne peut plus rien faire !

Quand on lui propose l’automail pour remplacer les parties perdues de son corps, il accepte immédiatement. Non seulement sans hésiter, mais en plus il exige des armes intégrées à la greffe.  
Une à une, des balles luisantes sont insérées dans les chargeurs qui lui sont destinés. Il met tout son espoir sur ces petits engins de mort. Mentalement, il les recompte. Imaginer sur qui, sur quoi, pour quoi, il pourra les tirer le distrait de sa douleur et l’aide à tenir.


	6. Archer - À quel prix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce type est un cas désespéré mais s'accroche malgré tout, alors autant expérimenter et repousser les limites habituelles des traitements... et voir si ça marche ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À quel prix…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** Frank Archer, des médecins  
>  **Genre :** horreur médicale  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#o9, « Plus de cocaïne pour apaiser la douleur » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 41-42 et 48 à la fin de la 1ère série  
>  **Note :** pour tenter de combler un plot-hole…  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700

Colonel Frank Archer, matricule... Blessé lors de la campagne de Lior. Depuis sa fondation, cet hôpital militaire a vu passer un nombre impressionnant de blessures diverses, à différents stades d’horreur. Il ne reste plus grand’ chose au répertoire de la boucherie humaine pour étonner les médecins qui officient là. Mais ce patient-ci est spécial dans son genre.

Amputé de deux membres, le tronc et le crâne à moitié défoncés, un rein et deux mètres d’intestin bons à resséquer, ablation de la rate : c’est déjà un miracle qu’il ait survécu à ses blessures. Quant à la chirurgie reconstructrice massive qui a suivi ! Greffe de deux membres mécaniques, remplacement total de la cage thoracique – n’en reconstruire que la moitié posait trop de contraintes mécaniques – pose d’une prothèse sur l’hémi-bassin, reconstruction de la voûte crânienne, greffe d’un œil bionique...

Normalement, les médecins auraient dû se contenter de commencer par crâne et thorax, lui laisser au moins un an, voire plusieurs années, pour récupérer, avant de passer aux membres si son état le permettait. Ordres exceptionnels du haut commandement, sur ce patient tout a été fait d’un coup.

Pour ce faire, on lui administre un cocktail explosif de drogues diverses. Anesthésiques et stimulants. Immuno-suppresseurs. Encore des stimulants. Ils le gavent d’alcaloïdes et de corticoïdes.

La rééducation entamée, il leur faut oublier l’idée de juste supprimer la douleur. C’est peine perdue, ou alors il sera tellement abruti qu’il ne pourra faire aucun progrès. Ils misent sur la transcender plutôt au lieu de l’effacer.

« Augmentez les doses.  
\- Vous êtes sûr ?  
\- Certain.  
\- Les effets secondaires...  
\- Tant pis. Au point où il en est, ça ne changera plus grand’ chose.  
\- Ça passe ou ça casse.  
\- Ne persiflez pas et injectez-lui ce bolus.  
\- ...À vos ordres. »

Les effets secondaires pourtant, surtout à de telles doses, devraient faire réfléchir à deux fois : les bénéfices espérés valent-ils les risques encourus ?

Au point de vue purement physique, les médecins ont à juguler tachycardie, hypertension, hyperthermie.

Au niveau mental, les pyschotropes administrés provoquent euphorie, sensation de puissance intellectuelle, indifférence à la douleur, à la fatigue et à la faim – tout cela nécessaire à sa thérapie/rééducation. Ils lui font oublier fatigue et douleur, surtout, et lui donnent la force mentale de se croire capable de traverser cette épreuve : c’est l’essentiel pour le remettre debout. Mais à outrance, c’est courir le risque qu’il dépasse ses nouvelles limites physiques et épuise son corps en un rien de temps.

Leur effet s’accompagne également de la levée des inhibitions, de comportements violents ? Associables aux dommages cérébraux. Et ceux qui ont connu le Lieutenant-colonel Archer avant même la campagne qui lui a coûté son intégrité pourraient dire que ça ne le changera sans doute pas beaucoup. Si ça tourne mal, ils pourront l’imputer à la personnalité du patient, au traumatisme de l’accident, aux dégâts déjà subis avant, et réfuter avoir fait empirer les choses. On ne pourra jamais rien prouver. Personne ne cherchera une cause exacte, de toute façon. Il ne doit plus rester personne qui s’intéresse au Colonel Frank Archer en tant que personne.

« Ce type est-il encore humain ?  
\- La moitié de son corps est d’origine, il lui reste un cerveau fonctionnel et un cœur de chair.  
\- J’ai l’impression qu’on le traite plus comme un cobaye que comme un patient.  
\- L’impression ? Mon vieux, si vous perdez votre temps avec ces impressions, changez de métier.  
\- N’empêche, il ressemble plus à un tas de ferraille qui abrite une usine chimique ambulante.  
\- Il n’est pas très ambulant pour l’instant, pourtant...  
\- Mais ça ne saurait tarder. Les greffes d’automail sont effectives et on fait tout pour que la rééducation se fasse dans les plus brefs délais.  
\- Moi j’appelle ça une bombe à retardement.  
\- He bien tant pis. Les objectifs donnés sont en passe d’être atteints et c’est tout ce qui compte. Vos impressions, je vous le répète, vous pouvez les ranger au vestiaire. »

Tant pis pour les conséquences à long terme, estiment les médecins sur ce cas. Après un tel miracle, ils veulent juste voir les ordres d’en haut accomplis – ce type sur pied, au moins quelques mois, si possible quelques années, et c’est tout – mais ils ne croient pas à un rétablissement complet. Folie complète que ce traitement...


	7. Henry Douglas - Les ordres sont les les ordres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est uniquement avec l'amour du travail bien fait que Douglas s'en va exécuter les ordres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les ordres sont les ordres  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Henry Douglas, King Bradley  
>  **Genre :** gen/pourri  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Note :** ne confondez pas Henry Douglas du manga et Juliet Douglas de l’anime, ils n’ont aucun lien et les deux vous en voudraient.  
>  **Thème :** 2#11, « Vous m’avez appelé, mon seigneur. Je viens. Qu’ordonne le roi ? » pour 52_saveurs">  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 222

Ce n’est pas qu’il _aimait_ faire le sale boulot, se répétait Douglas. C’est qu’il fallait que quelqu’un le fasse. Et il détestait les gens qui ne suivaient pas les règles. Il détestait encore plus quand des fautes graves étaient commises, d’autant plus graves quand c’était par des officiers : là, il ne pouvait clairement laisser personne d’autre s’en charger, comme s’il s’agissait de simple piétaille.  
Oh, ça ne lui faisait pas _plaisir_ d’annoncer les sanctions et les assignations à ceux qui allaient de travers : ça voulait dire que quelqu’un avait fait un faux pas, et c’était une pensée exécrable… il ne pouvait donc _pas_ se réjouir de les remettre, enfin, de contribuer à les remettre dans le droit chemin, puisque ça voulait dire qu’ils s’en étaient écartés d’abord et qu’il avait horreur que ça arrive.

Mais bon, même les soldats, même les officiers, hélas ! sont des êtres humains capables de commettre des impairs et des erreurs et peuvent avoir besoin d’une mise au pas. Le Généralissime a besoin de quelqu’un de confiance pour cela : le Colonel Henry Douglas remplit diligemment ce rôle. Quel que soit le sale boulot que le Généralissime exige de lui, il y répond toujours, loyal et efficace. Quand King Bradley appelle, Douglas accourt. Il prend les ordres. Il exécute. (Parfois, dans tous les sens du terme.)


	8. Joliot Comanche - Un drame déplorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'Alchimiste d'Argent a été blessé au combat, ah, quel malheur pour tout le monde ! pour lui et pour son entourage aussi !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un drame déplorable…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnage :** Joliot Comanche  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#13, « oh ! oh ! malédiction" » pour 52_saveurs">  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** guerre d’Ishval (tome 15,  ou éventuellement vaguement épisode 31 de la nouvelle série – mais comme la moitié de ce tome est passée à la trappe dans l’adaptation, c’est à se demander si ça vaut la peine…)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Blessé. Lui, Joliot Comanche, Alchimiste d’Argent, blessé au combat ! Par ces moins que rien ! Malgré tout son talent à créer des armes, censées les tenir à distance !  
L’effarement le tient coi un moment, le temps qu’il enregistre l’incroyable situation, le temps qu’il admette sa défaite. Ensuite, sa colère déferle.  
Contre ces maudits chiens qui ont osé se révolter, déclencher une guerre civile, et enfin porter la main sur lui ! Contre ces incapables qui n’ont pas su accomplir leur devoir et le protéger ! Contre l’univers entier pour la malchance qui l’accable.

Et les brancardiers de soupirer après leur propre manque de chance : oh, ils ne souhaitent de mal à aucun patient, mais quand même, si seulement celui-là avait pu être ne serait-ce qu’un _tout petit peu plus_ blessé, juste assez pour le rendre incapable de se plaindre...


	9. Prétextes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A posteriori_ , c'était plus facile de dire que Bard avait toujours été un mauvais élément.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des prétextes…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, tendance 1er anime  
>  **Personnage :** Bard  
>  **Genre :** moche  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#14, « un aspirant scélérat depuis le début » pour 52_saveurs" >  
>  **Avertissements :** auto-mutilation, trahison  
>  **Continuité :** épisode #05 (1ère série), éventuellement 1er chapitre ; il me semble que la partie "Bard faisait partie de l’armée mais l’armée l’a viré après sa greffe" n’est pas présente dans le manga, qu’elle n’a été rajoutée que dans l’anime ? et que dans la nouvelle série, il est carrément absent...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 275

Après, ils dirent de Bard que depuis le début, il n’était pas loyal envers l’armée. Qu’il n’avait pas l’esprit d’équipe. Qu’il se fichait bien du sort de ses camarades. Que si ça se trouve jeté dans un conflit – supposition seulement, pourtant – il aurait été capable de les trahir pour sauver sa peau. Qu’en tout cas, il se servait d’eux, qu’il les écrasait pour briller. Qu’il se serait vendu au plus offrant.

Sur le cas litigieux de son bras, ces accusations jouèrent. Elles ne prouvaient absolument rien, mais jetaient l’ombre sur l’état d’esprit qu’on lui prêtait.

Était-il coupable d’auto-mutilation, un crime puisque son corps appartenait à l’armée ? Ou, comme il le proclamait, n’avait-il rien fait de mal, même si c’était volontairement ; il ne s’était pas fait trancher le bras pour se faire réformer mais bien pour améliorer ses performances. En dotant son bras d’un automail il l’avait rendu plus puissant, augmentant la force qu’il mettait au service de l’armée ; avait-il alors au contraire fait acte de bravoure par ce sacrifice ?

Rien ne prévoyait un tel cas dans la loi militaire. Ça heurtait l’éthique – ou ce qui en tenait lieu – des dirigeants : reconnaître le bénéfice de cette opération, c’était accepter et encourager que l’on ampute massivement des soldats pour les rendre plus forts par la suite.

Non, cela restait trop cher. L’investissement demandé, en matériaux, en main-d’œuvre qualifiée, en temps surtout pour les opérations et le rétablissement ensuite, représentait trop. Quant à demander aux jeunes recrues un tel sacrifice ? Nul ne pouvait s’y résoudre.

Le ressentiment des camarades de Bard servant de prétexte bien pratique, il fut prononcé coupable de trahison.


	10. Docteur Dent-d'Or & Bradley - Mystères de la création

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'enjeu était de taille pour le Grand Plan, et en prime, l'expérience était passionnante à mener.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les mystères de la création  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
>  **Personnages :** l’homme à la dent d’or, King Bradley  
>  **Genre :** savant fou/drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#37, « Comme deux nageurs adorant l’eau, leurs âmes s’entrelacent ensemble sans couture ni fracture » pour 52_saveurs" >  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** sur l’origine de Bradley (mais les références exactes m’échappent dans l’immédiat)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 235

Les candidats se succèdent, échec après échec. L’un par exemple était trop arrogant ; quand on lui a dit que se présentait sa chance de devenir Généralissime, il s’est cru déjà l’être, et s’est fait dévorer. Plusieurs étaient terrifiés, leurs âmes combattaient la Pierre et la Pierre les combattait sans qu’aucune union ne soit possible. Un autre est resté complètement passif et a fini intégré à la Pierre elle-même.  
L’homme à la dent d’or s’en étonne : ses élèves, il les a soigneusement sélectionnés dès le berceau, et tous ont reçu la même éducation, alors de quelle profondeur viennent les différences entre ces numéros qui défilent devant lui ?

Enfin, l’un se rebelle contre le traitement tout en réussissant à le tourner à son avantage. Enfin, dans le lot, il en a trouvé un à l’unisson avec la Pierre présentée par le Maître !  
Sous ses yeux émerveillés, la transformation tant espérée se produit. Un corps humain mortel, un esprit façonné à leur convenance, s’unit intimement avec la volonté du Père. Ils se fondent l’un en l’autre.

Il dira plus tard que l’humain et les âmes de la Pierre se sont mutuellement utilisés, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste que deux, et que ces deux-là étaient sans doute interchangeables.  
Il regrette un peu de n’avoir pas besoin de répéter l’expérience, et donc de ne jamais avoir moyen d’étudier les raisons et les particularités derrière cela.


	11. Darius, Heinkel, Jerso, Zampano - Au-delà ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Position délicate. Avancer est difficile ; reculer est impossible, s'arrêter ils ne peuvent plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et au-delà  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
>  **Personnages :** Jelso, Zampano, Darius, Heinkel  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#25, « Encore moins s’arrêter en une place » pour 52_saveurs">  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc de Briggs  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 160

On ne leur a pas laissé le choix. Passés pour morts et transformés en monstres, ils ne sont désormais guère mieux que des esclaves. Un soldat n’a déjà pas beaucoup de libre arbitre, mais une chimère sans identité n’en a absolument pas. Ils ne pourront jamais revenir à leur vie d’avant mais au moins, tant qu’ils obéissent, ils restent en vie. Mourir pour échapper à ce sort ? Quand même pas...

Ils ne peuvent que suivre la route qu’on leur impose, sans jamais en dévier, et encore moins s’arrêter en chemin et s’attarder où que ça soit. Parce qu’au fond de tout, il reste peut-être, peut-être, juste un tout petit espoir, qu’ils vivent plus longtemps que leurs maîtres et qu’ils retrouvent un jour leurs corps d’origine et leur liberté ? Les corps surpuissants qui sont les leurs désormais ont quand même leur avantage, si on y pense.  
Et pour cela, il leur faut continuer avec diligence, et sans se poser trop de questions.


	12. Alchimistes d'État - <i>We want you!</i>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'Armée cherche à recruter les meilleurs talents qui soient. Et à les améliorer encore derrière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le Programme National d’Alchimie a besoin de vous !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Roy Mustang, Tim Marcoh, Shô Tucker, Edward Elric  
>  **Genre :** propagande  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#27, « Avec nous vos abracadrabras » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Note :** une petite partie du texte a été directement recopiée dans le tome 6  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

L’armée cherche à monopoliser les talents alchimiques. Quand elle a vent d’un alchimiste particulièrement doué, elle dépêche aussitôt vers lui un recruteur.

En face, ça peut être un docteur avide de trouver comment soigner plus de monde, et peu regardant sur les expérimentations nécessaires pour cela, la fin justifiant les moyens. Ou un jeune homme trop ambitieux. Voire, un petit garçon trop doué pour son propre bien…

Shô Tucker ne pouvait plus assurer à la fois ses recherches et l’idée d’un enfant à naître, il ne pouvait pas sacrifier ses travaux à sa femme, ni l’inverse. L’un comme l’autre étaient trop importants pour qu’il supporte d’y renoncer.  
Tim Marcoh, engagé comme médecin militaire parce qu’il ne supportait plus d’échouer à soigner ses patients, il pensait retrouver son équilibre sur un champ de bataille à laisser quelque chose d’autre décider pour lui qui vivrait ou non.  
Edward Elric, le jeune prodige : très doué, peut-être même trop, mais pas encore assez toutefois pour mener à bien sa plus folle idée, ne sachant pas non plus comment réparer ses erreurs.  
Tous avaient des talents certains, prometteurs. Des talents incroyablement utiles, si convenablement dirigés et exploités.

L’armée a appris comment les appâter (tous ou presque ; il y en a encore de très rares, comme Izumi Curtis, qui résistent, mais la plupart finissent par se laisser convaincre) :

Beaucoup d’argent pour faire des recherches. L’accès à des documents interdits au public. La possibilité d’utiliser des laboratoires et des installations d’État. On vous accorde tous ces privilèges en devenant Alchimiste d’État ! En échange, vous êtes soumis aux ordres de l’Armée.  
Mais vous pourrez faire des recherches habituellement impossibles.

Rejoignez-nous et vous pourrez mener vos recherches en toute liberté, avec les installations et les crédits nécessaires ! et le grade de Major, équivalent Commandant, qui plus est : savez-vous, simple civil, combien de portes cela vous ouvre ?

Si l’on part du principe de l’Échange équivalent qu’il faut de toute façon satisfaire, tous les alchimistes le savent, on présente cela comme une compensation modique :

En cas de conflit seulement, vous serez réquisitionné. Mais selon l’avancée de vos recherches, n’ayez crainte, vous ne serez pas envoyé au combat si vous ne le souhaitez pas. Enfin, ne parions pas sur la possibilité d’un nouveau conflit, bien sûr ! Et quand bien même, après tout, quel homme de cœur ne rejoindrait pas de lui-même l’armée pour son pays si la situation l’exigeait, n’est-ce pas ?

Présentez-nous donc vos projets et vos résultats. Bien. Oui…

Et les alchimistes déjà réquisitionnés flattent les jeunots dont ils veulent s’attacher les nouveaux talents, louant leurs projets et déplorant le risque que jamais ils n’aboutissent : quel gâchis ça serait !

Réfléchissez : ces recherches sont toute votre vie, n’est-ce pas ? Nous les trouvons dignes d’intérêt nous aussi. Ça serait dommage de ne pas profiter de cette opportunité…

Tout ce dont vous avez toujours rêvé, les projets les plus fous, vous aurez enfin tous les moyens techniques pour les réaliser !


	13. Shô Tucker - Il faut ce qu'il faut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shô Tucker est un scientifique et il travaille avec méthode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il faut ce qu'il faut  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Shō Tucker  
>  **Genre :** un peu creepy  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu,   
> je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "...Pas que les doujins c'est mon truc." (racine)  
> d'après Drakys> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12)  
> \+ parce qu'il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don't Forget 3. oct. '1x_  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré-série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

_On truque ses résultats d'expérience, maintenant ?_ demande une part du cerveau de Shō.

_Il faut bien ce qu'il faut, si l'on veut obtenir suffisamment de crédits pour continuer ces expériences et aboutir à un véritable résultat_ , se répond-il. L'Échange Équivalent simplifié du grand public ne fonctionne pas sur ces recherches. Une expérience, une découverte faramineuse immédiate, des sous en récompense ? Non.

Il faut analyser longuement. Monter sa théorie. La tester. C'est un travail de longue haleine et il faut beaucoup de moyens avant pour pouvoir le mener à bien.  
Si ses référents et si sa propre femme pouvaient comprendre...


	14. Tucker, Nina, Alexander - Avoir un chien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une bestiole à stériliser ne pose pas les mêmes problèmes à un alchimiste chimériste qu'à n'importe quel autre propriétaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Avoir un chien  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Shō Tucker, Nina  & Alexander  
>  **Genre :** de gen à creepy  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu,   
> je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Le serviteur d’Alexander a disparu. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)  
> \+ parce qu’il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don’t Forget 3. oct. ’1x_  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré/début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Alexander a disparu, pleurniche Nina.

Papa marque soigneusement sa page et referme son livre en soupirant. Allons donc. Il compte sur ce chien pour occuper sa fille pendant qu’il se consacre à ses recherches, c’est pour ça qu’il a choisi un berger. Et comment un chien aussi gros peut-il avoir disparu ?

Un petit tour de quartier révèle rapidement le fond du problème : la chienne du voisin qui avait besoin de « compagnie ». Mr Tucker exaspéré ramène son chien à la maison puis remédie tout aussitôt au problème. L’ablation est facile. Mais ensuite, pour ne rien gâcher, que faire du greffon ?


	15. Alchimistes d'État - Nouvelle discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communications post mortem ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Nouvelle discipline  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** les sommités scientifiques  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/flippant  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Quelle idée originale… »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Idée originale s’il en est, le gouvernement d’Amestris a décidé de se doter d’un institut de recherche très officiel sur… la nécromancie.

Il reste toujours absolument défendu de créer des êtres humains artificiels, mais d’une part, les médecins réclament de mieux définir ce qui constitue la mort définitive : à partir de quel point un patient dans un état grave ne peut vraiment plus être réanimé ?  
D’une autre, on ne sait toujours pas non plus si l’âme existe et ce qu’elle devient ni si, avec les nouvelles technologies de détection et de communication, on ne pourrait pas en savoir plus…


	16. Alchimistes d'État - Toujours plus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'est pas accaparer si c'est dans l'intérêt général !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Toujours plus  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Armée d’Amestris et Alchimistes d’État  
>  **Genre :** magouilleur  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « collection » pour 31_jours > (o3 octobre ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** Don’t Forget!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 444

L’armée collectionne les talents spéciaux, les achetant au prix fort à travers son programme d’alchimie nationalisée. Le travail du métal et des alliages, des explosifs, l’alchimie médicale et biologique, et bien d’autres encore…   
Le gouvernement veut mettre à sa botte non seulement les talents qui lui seront directement utiles, pour améliorer l’efficacité de fonctionnement du pays entier, mais également, d’une façon peut-être paradoxale, ceux qui flirtent de trop près avec les pans illégaux de l’alchimie. Officiellement, c’est pour mieux les encadrer et éviter toute dérive. Qui saura vraiment s’ils les laissent s’y adonner dans un parfait exemple de faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais ? Personne ne viendra jamais s’en vanter. 

Ça leur permet également de contrôler les plus grands progrès, de les centraliser, et d’éviter qu’une compagnie privée prenne trop de pouvoir par rapport à eux. Que l’alchimie soit pour le bien du peuple, ils ne vont pas remettre le principe en question, mais en affirmant que l’armée elle aussi est là pour ce même bien et qu’en étant plus puissante, elle permet un plus grand épanouissement de ces bienfaits, à l’abri de toute menace extérieure, ils écrasent toute discussion. Non seulement ils s’assurent le pouvoir, mais ils en privent autant que possible une quelconque opposition. 

Évidemment, avec les innovations capables d’apporter de grands profits déjà ainsi nationalisées, l’État dégage suffisamment de marge à réinjecter dans son programme, pour financer les travaux des prochains talents prometteurs attirés par l’appât du gain ou, pour les moins cupides mais plus réalistes, simplement par les moyens matériels mis en œuvre au service de leur science dont ils ne disposeraient pas autrement.   
Un avantage de plus, c’est qu’elle peut ensuite organiser des colloques privés où elle réunit certains chercheurs qui n’auraient pas eu autrement l’occasion de s’associer, pour voir naître les plus brillantes étincelles de la rencontre de leurs idées différentes et complémentaires. 

En revanche, le gouvernement s’oppose toujours à la création d’une académie qui pourrait former tout le monde ou n’importe qui. Il reste préférable que seuls arrivent à leurs fins les plus acharnés, qui se battent pour apprendre et entreprendre, et à qui l’on fait miroiter ce programme, pour ensuite choisir et recueillir ce qu’ils voudront, que perdre son temps à instruire les masses en espérant récolter plus, au risque de laisser dilapider les talents chez des gens qui ne verront aucune utilité dans les programmes spéciaux, n’auront aucune loyauté envers le gouvernement pour ce qu’il leur aura offert, et ne leur seront d’aucune utilité derrière.   
Leur système tel qu’il est aujourd’hui fonctionne de la façon qu’ils veulent, avec relativement peu de perte. Pourquoi donc le changer et y perdre ?


	17. Tucker - Le plus fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il était le meilleur !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jouer au plus fin  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Shō Tucker  
>  **Genre :** mad science  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « S’étirant, Greed esquissa un sourire en admirant le vol plané effectué par le malotru qui avait osé mettre la main aux fesses de sa chimère. »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. ’14 – o6 janv. ’15)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Sa chimère est une réussite immense, se félicite Shō. Il a réglé d’un coup ses problèmes de couple, d’argent, et de réputation.

Évidemment, il a falsifié ses cahiers de laboratoire, notamment sur les ingrédients nécessaires. C’est facile, de créer une chimère qui comprend le langage humain quand on utilise un cerveau humain ! Et si d’autres n’arrivent pas à reproduire son expérience avec des singes, ils mettent ça sur la différence de talent dans la compréhension/décomposition/recompostion. Sa plus grande réussite là dedans est surtout… d’avoir réussi à duper ses examinateurs, aveuglés de préjugés.

(Ou du moins, c’est ce qu’il croit.)


End file.
